


Trying

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Safe Passage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy Singer feels like the odd man out in his large family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belleferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belleferret/gifts).



[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v110/InkGypsy/?action=view&current=Izzy-1.jpg)

When he was younger, Izzy used to wonder if he was adopted. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility since he didn't resemble any of his brothers physically. His lack of interest in sports alone should have been enough to put his paternity into question, but that would have required Patrick Singer giving his middle son a passing thought. When even figuring out what had caused his father's temporary blindness hadn't been enough to earn the man's praise, Izzy thought he should just stop trying. But as pathetic as he realized it made him, he knew he never would.


End file.
